


i can't catch lightning

by bio_at



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bio_at/pseuds/bio_at
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as piglet AU from Tumblr. Original prompt: "Hey I was thinking about how pigs get turned in to zombie pigmen when struck by lightning, and how Zisteau joined a few months after Kurt, and how adorable it would be if Kurt had found a baby pig and decided he had no other plans so he took care of it, and sometimes let it sip out of his coffee until the pig just really liked how Kurt made it and you see where I'm going with this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't catch lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the height of my writing career for Mindcrack. Also on Tumblr: http://bio-at.tumblr.com/post/76162285454/its-finally-here-piglet-au-betad-by-kappa773
> 
> Also I am horrible at titles. I apologize. From Lightning by Alex Goot.

Zisteau knows something’s wrong the moment he logs in and opens his eyes.

He has no access to his inventory, not even his hotbar, no HUD in front of him. The Arcology looks way taller than it usually is, and his body somehow feels different. Fearing the worst, he switches his view mode, and takes a few deep breaths.

He looks like a baby pig—a proper, baby pig, with a head bigger than his body, which surprisingly, isn’t heavy at all. He wiggles his ears experimentally, shaking his head to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. The nonexistence of his HUD also means he can’t relog like he usually would.

He takes a few tentative steps, eventually breaking into a run straight for his nether portal, and his heartbeat quickens as he considers his situation. Pigs turn back into zombie pigmen when struck by lightning, right? So all he has to do is look for lightning, and get hit by it. The plan sounds foolproof in his head, and although he’d never seen it happen, it has to work for him too.

What he doesn’t see without his access to chat is the innocent message:

> <kurtmac> Heyo Zisteau
> 
> <kurtmac> Totally did that rhyme on purpose.

—

Kurt knows it isn’t the Mindcrack server if it isn’t raining, but really, this is getting ridiculous. He pulls off his coat and puts it over himself as he prepares to leave Ethocorp, a few healing potions stashed safely in his inventory.

He runs outside, across the bridge, and back to spawn town, but stops short in front of Town Hall. A piglet is determinedly running around the pond containing the beacon, and it’s simultaneously pitiful and funny and Kurt can’t help but approach it.

“Hey, guy,” he says softly, readjusting his jacket over his head. “…where’s your mom? Parent?” The piglet stops in his tracks and looks at him, the way passive mobs usually do. It lets out a littleoink, and Kurt feels a stab of pity that he doesn’t usually have for random animals in this game. “I,” he picks up the piglet, “am taking you home.”

With one arm cradling the piglet to his chest, and another holding the jacket over both of them, he heads on back to his house.

—

Zisteau doesn’t even struggle when Kurt picks him up; he’s still surprised that he had oinked when he had been trying to tell him who he was. It’s slightly embarrassing to be carried around, but Kurt’s warm chest is extremely comforting after running around in the rain.

Kurt closes off behind him as they enter his small base; he hangs his coat on the wall and sets him down on the floor. Zisteau stays where he is, listening to the rain pour, wondering if he could even punch away the dirt covering the exit. Before he could try, however, Kurt bends down and rubs him with a towel to dry him off.

“I’ve got to ask Etho about you,” Kurt tells him as he picks him up, and  _oh my god, is he rocking me in his arms_ _?_  “I’ve never seen a baby pig alone in the wild…”

Kurt is looking at him the way Vechs would look at a baby bat, and Zisteau wonders if the blush he felt spreading across his cheeks is visible on a pig’s pink face. He scrunches his snout uncomfortably, which Kurt apparently finds adorable because he touches his nose with a laugh. Zisteau recoils and nuzzles shyly into his chest, wondering how much dignity he could salvage before he turned back.

“Ahh, baby animals,” Kurt laughs, and Zisteau feels it vibrate through his chest. “But enough of that… it’s time for bed. I can drop by Etho’s tomorrow.” Kurt walks him to his bed and puts him down there, and starts to take off his vest, and  _holy shit_ , Zisteau did not sign up for this. He looks away pointedly, setting his head down on his front legs, because if he can’t have his dignity, he sure as hell wasn’t letting Kurt lose his without even knowing about it.

He keeps his eyes averted when Kurt sits back down next to him, now dressed in a loose-fitting sleeveless white shirt and shorts.

“Yes, hello?” Kurt says into what Zisteau assumes is voice chat, “Mobs freeze when I pass the night, don’t they?”

 _Yes_ , Zisteau answers mentally.  _Except I’m not a mob!_

“Okay, thank you, just making sure,” Kurt pauses, listening to the person on the other side. “Oh, um, I picked up a baby pig at spawn today, and it had no parent, so I brought it home.” Zisteau smirks as he hears Bdubs’ surprised “ _You brought a damn piggy home?! You’re too nice, Kurt!_ ”

“But it’s so cute,” he coos, booping Zisteau’s nose. Zisteau blushes again and snaps at him.  _Stop that._  Kurt grins. “Sorry for bothering you, Bdubs. …Yes, thanks.”

Kurt hangs up, and Zisteau considers trying to tell him about who he is—if Kurt knew, he would definitely help get him struck by lightning, or whatever it took to change him back. Kurt lies down next to him, and Zisteau already has a few things to tell him when he turns back about letting random baby animals sleep on your bed. He leans into Kurt’s touch when he strokes him gently on the head, and falls into a dreamless sleep.

—

The first thing that registers in his mind when he wakes up in the morning is that he’s not in his own bed. The second thing is that Kurt is there, sitting at a table and enjoying a cup of morning coffee, looking at him with bright curiosity. His brain puts two and two together, and his eyes widen at the conclusion, trying desperately to remember the previous night.

 _Oh, fuck, right, I’m a piglet._ He breathes a sigh of relief, and he guesses he should be thankful that he stayed that way. He shudders at the thought of accidentally reverting back into his human or zombie pigman form while sleeping on Kurt’s bed.

“Hello,” Kurt says brightly. Zisteau picks up on the wonderful scent of Kurt’s coffee—he’s suddenly very thankful that Kurt, the one who made his coffee the same way as him, picked him up.

“I just realized I don’t have any carrots.” Kurt takes a thoughtful sip, and Zisteau eyes potential platforms he could jump up on to get to the coffee. “I think I have potatoes, though. Is that okay?”

He barely manages to stop himself from nodding. Kurt picks him up and places him on a dining chair with two potatoes and an apple, and Zisteau eats carefully, trying not to dirty his face or the chair. When he finishes, he reaches to prop his front legs up on the table.  _Kurt will understand when I turn back_ , he thinks amusedly, pointing his snout at the coffee mug and oinking, trying to look cute.

“Ah,” Kurt raises his eyebrows. “Do you… want some coffee?”

 _Yes, please!_ Zisteau oinks happily. Kurt looks into the cup and deems it okay for a piglet, then tilts it toward Zisteau, who laps it up enthusiastically. Zisteau notes the subtle differences in the way their coffee tasted, and he can’t wait to exchange more detailed coffee making tips with him, now that he’d tasted it.

“Didn’t know pigs would like coffee… especially my coffee!” Kurt laughs, and Zisteau grins.  _I love it. It’s so much like mine._ “Just like Zisteau,” Kurt says fondly, reaching over to scritch between his ears.  _That’s me, Kurt!_  Zisteau thinks, bowing his head.  _How in the fuck am I going to tell you who I am?_

—

Kurt brings the piglet outside with him to farm wood, figuring if he passed by Etho or Bdubs he could show them. The piglet’s legs are much too short to keep up with him when he sprints to the nearest forest, so Kurt picks him up, much to the piglet’s annoyance.

“Okay,  _ow_ ,” Kurt says sternly, when the piglet accidentally catches his chin with a foot. “Behave, piggy! You can barely keep up with me!” The piglet scrunches up its nose again, and Kurt is forcibly reminded of a pouting toddler. He simply tucks the piglet closer to himself and grumbles quietly, “Baby.”

He could have sworn the piglet stuck his tongue out at him.

—

Zisteau ponders the question of getting Kurt to know who he was as Kurt chops down trees. He couldn’t imagine playing charades or miming it out, especially in his current state, without fingers or bendable limbs. All he could really do was oink, and nod or shake his head. He yawns sleepily—the smell of poppies wafts down to where they are.

He considers the implications of telling Kurt. On one hand, Kurt would probably rush to help him turn back into a pigman. On the other hand, they had technically slept in the same bed the previous night, and that isn’t even considering Z’s initial thoughts on waking up.

A distant rumble of thunder jolts him to his senses. Zisteau gets up and runs in the general direction of the sound, hearing a distant “Piggy, no!” from Kurt.  _Sorry Kurt, I got to do this._

He slips and slides as he runs into the rain; he’s still not used to running on a pig’s hooves on all fours. Thunder rumbles through the world again, and Zisteau turns to see where it hit, making him trip and lose his footing.

Mud washes over him as he skids across the ground. He picks himself back up cautiously, making sure nothing was broken, and he hears the sound of Kurt catching up to him, breathing heavily.

“You’re all dirty,” Kurt tells him matter-of-factly, his hair flat from the rain. He picks Zisteau up, who oinks in protest as he gets Kurt’s clothes dirty. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

—

Kurt brings him to BdoubleO’s, who actually has proper cleaning equipment. Baths and the like weren’t necessary in the game, but BdoubleO liked building his house complete all the same, and in the rare occasion like this when it was needed, he was glad to share.

Bdubs welcomes them in warmly, giving Kurt a change of clothes while he watches over the piglet inside his bathroom. Zisteau rolls around a wash basin that Bdubs fills, apparently for him to bathe in, knowing better than to try and rub himself down with his little limbs in front of Bdubs.

He’s starting to wonder how exactly they expect him to give himself a bath when Kurt walks in with a fresh gray shirt and black pants, obviously Bdubs’, then thanks Bdubs for watching over him. Bdubs turns to leave, and Kurt settles himself down next to Zisteau’s basin.

Zisteau struggles immediately when Kurt reaches out for him—he could tolerate sleeping in the same bed as him, but no way was he going to let himself be bathed, even in his piglet form by  _Kurt_ , of all people.

“Piggy I swear to god.” He slips from Kurt’s grasp and straight into the water- and bubble- filled basin. “Let yourself be bathed!”

 _NO!_ Zisteau manages an angry oink, but almost swallows a mouthful of bubbly water. “You’re going to drown like this,” Kurt says exasperatedly, picking him back up at arms’ length, and Zisteau is suddenly horribly aware of how Kurt just wanted to help him. He stays still guiltily, but not without one last whine.

“ _Thank_  you. Wow, it’s almost like you understood what I said!” Kurt puts him in the water again. Zisteau dips his nose under the water and blows out air through his nose to make bubbles, hoping to make Kurt smile. He does, and Zisteau kind of wishes he could do that as easily in his normal form.

“My shirt’s now all wet though,” Kurt says, looking down at his soggy chest, and Zisteau immediately thinks,  _okay, nope, nope, NOPE—_ “I guess I should just… keep this on…” Zisteau thanks all of the stars that he can remember from one of Kurt’s impromptu astronomy lessons that he does.  _One less embarrassing thing to consider, I guess,_  he deadpans mentally,  _celebrate the little victories._

Kurt begins to rub his back clean, and Zisteau has to double-check that Kurt didn’t turn up the water heater while he wasn’t looking. He closes his eyes and seriously rethinks his original plan to tell Kurt who he really was.

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” Kurt admits quietly, more to himself. “I hope this isn’t…injury-inducing, in any way—knock on wood! Knock on wood. Oh—” he accidentally tugs a foreleg in the wrong direction, and Zisteau yelps in pain. “—gah, sorry! Sorry! Ahh, shouldn’t have said that…” It’s not even that painful after a while, but Kurt looks so guilty, like he cut off his leg instead of pulled it. Kurt takes away his hand, and before Zisteau can stop himself, he touches his hand with his nose, trying to tell him he was alright.

The effect is ruined when Zisteau sneezes, and he feels his ears plop down on his head. Kurt practically melts into a puddle cooing at him. He continues to scrub him down, although much carefully now. Zisteau tries to distract himself by thinking of two hundred synonyms to the word “flustered”.

Kurt must have felt how tense Zisteau was, because he started rubbing his back with small, quick strokes that eventually makes the piglet relax into his touch. Kurt’s hands are only a little bit bigger than his whole body, Zisteau realizes with some embarrassment, only now properly realizing how tiny he was.

Kurt’s fingers ghost over his belly and  _damn_ , did that feel good. Zisteau would never admit it, but getting bathed felt like heaven. He freezes up again at the thought of turning back and Kurt knowing who he was, but Kurt gently murmurs ‘it’s alright’ and lifts him out of the tub, his feet dripping water.

Zisteau lets himself get patted dry, reconsidering his plan of action for the nth time.

—

“Your piglet looks a little pinker now,” BdoubleO comments when Kurt walks down into the living room, holding the damp piglet in a fluffy white towel. Zisteau turns to glare daggers at Bdubs—apparently, blushing is still prominent on a pig’s pink skin.

“I may have rubbed him a little raw,” Kurt admits, laughing nervously, and Zisteau thinks,  _Totally_. “I got your shirt wet, by the way. He splashed a little water on me when we were getting started. …Sorry.”

Bdubs waves him down. “It’s fine, fine. Cute little piggy deserves a good bath,” he drawls, and Zisteau almost wants that on tape so he could rub in Bdubs’ face how he called him cute. “You can change into another shirt if you want.” Kurt accepts his offer, and Zisteau is privately thankful that he leaves him with Bdubs on the couch while he goes up to change.

When Kurt returns, he picks up Zisteau, sits down next to Bdubs, and brings his feet up on the couch, tucking the bundle of pig into his chest.

“Aww, look at you with your lil’ baby,” Bdubs coos, and by now Zisteau was really hoping looks could kill. “He don’t like me, though!”

Kurt laughs, and Zisteau is really starting to get used to feeling it vibrate through his chest. He nuzzles into Kurt’s tie when he says, “He’s a weird little pig. He kind of asked for some of my coffee this morning, and he really liked it when I gave him some.”

“Never heard of that before… this piggy might get along well with Zisteau, you should show him. He might get jealous—” Bdubs adds with a glint in his eye. Zisteau freezes on Kurt’s lap.

“I thought of that too! The showing Zisteau thing, I mean.” Kurt grins, shaking his head. “Haven’t seen him around, though. I think he was on last night…”

“Speaking of which, Etho says he missed a play session in Terraria yesterday.”

The pig’s ears perk up.  _Fuck._  Kurt smooths his ears down and replies, “Well that’s weird for him. Not even a note?”

> Etho joined the game

“Speak of the devil,” Bdubs says lazily, and Zisteau has a feeling of premonition. Between the bath and turning back into his usual form, he’s not really sure if he wants Kurt to know anymore. “Let’s go show Etho your little pig, Kurt.”

—

“Ohhh, a piggy!” Etho coos when they meet him in Town Hall, reaching out for the piglet. Zisteau smirks defeatedly, really wishing for a tape recorder. “We could put him next to Little Buddy if you want to keep him, Kurt.”

Kurt shakes his head politely, smiling. “You know I like to keep my pets close to me.” Zisteau blushes, completely caught off guard. “Anyway, I wanted to ask you about this, Etho. I found him alone over there, running around the beacon pond. Without a parent. How do babies pathfind without parents? Just random?”

“I think so,” Etho mused, looking at Zisteau. “It’s weirder that he was there at all. Someone had to have bred him, then killed the parents.”

Laughter bubbles out of Kurt. “Morbid!”

“Speaking of random pigs,” Etho continues brightly. “I was collecting glowstone far out in the nether today, and there was four pigs hanging out in a spot just like pigmen. No portal anywhere near.”

“That’s crazy,” Bdubs says. Zisteau mentally urges Etho to continue his story—could that have had anything to do with him? “Maybe the game mixed up the pigman and pig ID or something?”

Etho shrugs. “It’s a weird bug if it is. It’s the first time I’ve heard of it.”

Zisteau doesn’t even notice that he’s all tensed up, but Kurt notices. “What is it, piggy?” he murmurs lowly. Zisteau turns in his arms and stares at him directly in the eyes, trying to communicate what he wanted to say and drawing a blank, not even sure if he wanted to say it. Kurt’s eyebrows knit together worriedly. “You are a weird little pig. I find you alone in a place you shouldn’t be in, you drink my coffee, you follow me around, then you suddenly run off when you hear thunder—”

“He did what?”

“I brought him out to farm wood with me, and then he just suddenly took off when he heard thunder,” Kurt explains. “Just ran straight for it. I’ve never seen a mob run without getting hit, and never in a straight line.”

“Well hold on,” Bdubs cuts in, “That’s damn suspicious for a piglet! When did you say you found him?”

“Last night, a little bit after Zisteau signed on,” Kurt says. “Speaking of which—”

“We were just talking about him, missin’ a play session with you,” Bdubs tells Etho. “He say anything?”

“No, it’s weird, he usually tells me when we can’t play,” Etho’s eyebrows come together in thought. “Isn’t he usually on by now too?”

“I… don’t think he logged off since last night,” Kurt says, quickly checking the logs as the piglet shifts awkwardly in his arms. “I said hi to him too, but he didn’t reply…”

“Z’s bein’ weird and pigmen spawnin’ as pigs and piglets runnin’ loose,” Bdubs says, “All the pigs gone crazy!”

> <Etho> z, are you there?

“I’m getting a bit worried,” Etho admits, and Kurt and BdoubleO agree.

 _It’s so selfish, staying quiet like this_ , Zisteau thinks guiltily. _I should just… tell them. Kurt would kill me if he found out I didn’t take this opportunity._

He places a hoof on Kurt’s tie, with a little oink that he tries to make as serious as he can, but comes out squeaky and tiny like all his other oinks. Behind him, Etho gasps and says, “Oh,  _no way_ ,” but Zisteau ignores him and tries to get the message across to Kurt himself.

“That’s Zisteau,” Etho says simply, the laughter evident in his voice. Kurt looks down at him in disbelief and Zisteau can practically hear Bdubs’ jaw drop.

“…Are you?” Kurt asks tentatively. Zisteau puts a hoof on his snout because he can’t quite reach his forehead, and that gesture was so close to a facepalm that Kurt chokes out incredulous laughter.

Kurt then bows his head and closes his eyes—Zisteau hastily tries to apologize by tapping his tie and oinking, glad to see that Kurt was taking it better than he thought. No doubt he’s rethinking everything that happened since he picked him up by the fountain, and Zisteau  _really_  doesn’t want him to do that.

“This is bizarre,” Bdubs gushes. “We’ve got to tell DB about this! Z, has this ever happened to you before?”

He shakes his head furiously.  _If it did I would have told someone about it!_

“Wait, I… I need to reorganize how I feel about this,” Kurt says with a soft laugh. His grip loosens on Zisteau and Zisteau readily jumps onto the Town Hall floor.

“Is that why you ran to the thunderstorm?” Etho asks, and Zisteau averts his eyes from Kurt to nod at Etho.

“How come you didn’t tell us?” Bdubs asks next. Z oinks indignantly at that.  _Because I can’t talk, in case you haven’t noticed!_

“He tried to tell me, I think,” Kurt says, still with a ‘what the actual fuck’ look on his face. “He oinked once when I stopped to look at him, before I picked him up. After that he was very quiet. I found it a little weird, but I guess—” Zisteau nods vigorously at every word. “I guess I should have known at the coffee thing… and your sass, too!” He remembers with a laugh. Zisteau grins. Before the two others can ask, Kurt explains. “He wouldn’t let me carry him around when I went out to find a place to farm wood. D—did you stick your tongue out at me?” His eyes shine as he remembers various events from the day. “Did I give you a  _bath_?”

Zisteau sits down and places his head on his forelegs in an attempt at an apology.  _Fuck, Kurt, I’m so sorry!_

“Why don’t we turn him back first,” Etho says amusedly, as Kurt laughs and buries his face in his hands again and Zisteau walks back over to sit beside him. “Then you two can talk properly.”

—

They manage to force Zisteau to relog by backing up and restarting the server, and when Zisteau logs back into Town Hall after the other three, he doesn’t even have to check what he looks like, judging by the relief on Bdubs’ face. Etho checks to see that Zisteau is alright before heading off to do his own thing, and BdoubleO seems to sense that he was about to intrude on an important conversation, so he bids them goodbye and follows after Etho into the nether portal.

“First of all,  _why_  would you let a piglet you just picked up sleep on your bed?” Zisteau teases lightly, trying to loosen up the tension. Kurt flops back down on the edge of the meeting area and pats the area beside him.

“I, uh.” Kurt shakes his head and laughs to himself. Zisteau bites his lips, unable to get a proper read on his emotions. “I’m just trying to remember how many times I called you cute. I am so sorry—”

“Don’t be sorry, Kurt,” Zisteau talks over him, “You took care of a piglet you saw alone out in the rain. How many people would do that? You gave me coffee, your delicious coffee!” Kurt smiles at that; the weight on Zisteau’s chest is lessening with every word, and he doesn’t stop talking, after almost a day of withheld snarky mental comments. “I should be the one saying sorry. I should have tried harder to tell you—you were right, I did try to tell you who I was when you found me by the pond. After that I couldn’t really figure out how to tell you… or if I wanted to, really, because I was scared of how you’d react, especially after we… you let me… sleep. On your bed.” He stumbles over that last part, half wanting to hold it back and half wanting Kurt to hear it.

Kurt fiddles with his tie. Zisteau is surprised to see the small smile on his face. “I can only imagine how you must have felt while I was giving you a bath!”

“Damn right,” Zisteau mutters, “after that I  _really_  didn’t wanna tell you. But I had to, eventually, before you did more embarrassing stuff—”

“Yeah, because I was making puppy-dog eyes at you every time I wanted something,” Kurt snarks, and Zisteau privately thinks he’s got a point.

“It came pre-packaged with the piglet form,” he tries quietly, glancing at Kurt, who catches his eye and quickly turns away. “…Are you mad at me?”

“Oh, no,” Kurt answers at once. “To be perfectly honest, right now I’m just glad we got that figured out fast.”

“Me too,” Zisteau admits.

They fall into contemplative silence, both thinking back through the day. Zisteau has the feeling that Kurt wants to ask him about the finer details of the more embarrassing things he did, so he does him a favor and starts it.

“Your arms are a very convenient form of transportation. Free heating,” he says flatly, and Kurt laughs, so he presses on brutally. “Did you know your tie is very cuddly? It’s very cuddly. That’s why I liked pressing against it.” The beginnings of a blush are showing up on Kurt’s face, and Zisteau is pretty sure he’s blushing too. “I looked away when you took off your formal clothes before going to bed, and I was scared you’d take off your shirt when you gave me a bath at Bdubs’. Your coffee is every bit as delicious as I thought it would be. You’re surprisingly good at taking care of animals, and I’m very glad you were the one to pick me up.

“You’re so much more when you think no one can hear, and it was nice getting to see firsthand,” Zisteau goes on, aware that his list of confessions was getting deeper. “I’m sorry for intruding on that side of you, but if it makes you feel any better, my opinion of you has only improved.” He takes a deep breath, glad to get that off his chest. “Okay, I’m done! Your turn.”

Kurt stutters in surprise at getting put on the spot. “I can’t beat that—verbosity! Verbosity? Is that a word?”

“I’ve got time. Also, I really want to hear about how cute you thought I was.” Zisteau crosses his arms and smirks.

Kurt laughs, then looks away from him and bites his lips, thinking over his words. “When… when I first saw you by the pond I thought you were just another weird mob, an interesting thing the game produced that I could think about. Um, but when you asked for my coffee, I definitely started thinking, oh, this could be… something else.” (Zisteau has to remind himself that they’re talking about him becoming a piglet, and nothing else.) “…also, I’ve never had a baby animal—or any animal of any kind, actually—be that affectionate towards me,” Kurt’s laughter punctuates his words, “Whenever you kind of… nuzzled into my tie, I was ticklish. But it was a nice feeling.”

He blinks, remembering something else. “You blew bubbles in the bath. For me.”

“I felt bad when you looked so guilty after pulling my leg,” Zisteau affirms.

“That was ridiculously cute. And when you were pissed at Bdubs!” He smiles, then pauses again to think back. “Oh, also, I let a piglet sleep on my bed because I wasn’t aware he was my  _friend_.” Kurt turns to him with what Zisteau assumes is a sneer, but he looks too polite to be anything close. Maybe he’s just biased.

“I feel a little laid bare now that I know I was actually talking to someone who understood me. But, um… I guess it was about time. I’m glad to hear you don’t think any less of me.”

Silence falls over them again as the sun sets behind the Mindcrack logo, staining everything pink, and Etho and BdoubleO start chatting about passing the night. Kurt lets out a sigh from the physically and emotionally exhausting day, drawing Zisteau’s eyes to him.

“That everything you wanted to say?” Zisteau prompts quietly, and Kurt is suddenly painfully aware of the distance between them.

He pulls a face, thinking. “Hmm… yeah.”  _The rest can wait._

> <Etho> theres a zombie looking at me from outside my cave
> 
> <BdoubleO100> you two want to get in a bed so we can get this over with?
> 
> <BdoubleO100> secret saturday
> 
> <Zisteau> hold on

“Let’s go to my base,” Zisteau says, standing up and reaching out a hand to help Kurt up. “I owe you some alcohol after all that.”

Kurt grins. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
